Memory taster
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: Dib had no idea that he reset the Irken's memory. That's what it had looked like anyways...


**A/N:** 'Nother one. Whoo. Enjoy. :3 I actually got this idea a while ago, before I moved 'cause of the Julius Cesar passage we had to memorize. XD

**Title: **Memory

**Summery: **Memory tends to be a tricky thing. Dib thought so anyways…

**Pairing: **ZADR

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it! Just the new IZ swag I bought! 8D -snuggles into Dib t-shirt-

**Warning: **M/M, xeno, uh…shortness. Slight self-insertion. XD Not major, don't hit the back button just yet! D:

**Rating: **K:)

--------------------------------------------------

"…a-and…a-and…!"

"Heather, sit down. You've been stuttering 'and' for the past 20 minuets." The English teacher, Mr. Moe said in a monotone voice. The blonde girl bowed her head in embarrassment, face a bright red.

She moved into the back, passing up the desk of Dib. He gave her arm a squeeze and a smile, and she smiled back weakly before giving a low groan of irritation with herself, seating herself a few rows back.

"We have time for two more today. Who would like to go next? Anyone? Don't hurt yourselves getting up now." He stared at all the students before looking at his list and picking a name randomly. "Zim. You're up. No excuses."

The small Irken gave a nod, standing up to make the short walk to the front of the class. Dib gave a glare, but the gesture was not returned. The human teen gave a heavy sigh, disappointed with a hint of guilt.

How would he have known that opening his Pak and pushing that button would reset the ambitious Irken's memory? Once that had happened, Zim forgot almost everything.

Dib had a feeling that Zim's Pak had hard copies of basics such as language, motor functions, etc. And Dib had been right, only these things were the only Zim had remembered.

Said Irken had forgotten about his mission completely, and totally forgot who Dib was. It hadn't settled well with the paranormal investigator, so he had tried to start a fight. Zim had been confused, but brushed Dib off as insane.

That had _not _been a good night for Dib.

After that, Zim ignored Dib completely, and that drove Dib crazy, wanting badly for everything to just go back to normal.

Listening with his chin in his hand, he hoped that he wouldn't have to go up there today to recite that stupid passage from "Julius Cesar". It's not that he didn't know it he just…

Well fuck he didn't know it.

A small polite applause arose as Zim smiled, finishing his piece.

"Good Zim, good. Now, any volunteers? No? Okay then…" he ran his finger down the list, "Dib, let's get moving. Zim you can take your seat." Zim gave another nod, moving down the row before seating himself behind Dib. As Dib stood, he felt a light brush against his back and he gave a shiver.

It was probably just his nerves.

Moving up quickly, he took a deep breath. Before he could comprehend what was going on he began to recite it as if he had practiced it the five weeks they had been given.

Honestly he couldn't control his voice or the movements of his mouth, as he tried to look like he knew this would happen. Glancing over the class, he spotted Zim holding a book to his face as mumbled to himself. Zim glanced up, smirking as he continued to mumble before bowing his head.

Abruptly Dib stopped, before glancing around nervously. Despite the class' general dislike for Dib they looked impressed.

"VERY good Dib; full credit." Mr. Moe said, looking surprised. Dib glanced over his class, grinning with a slightly flushed face.

He moved back to sit down, but before he did he felt something brush against his back again, causing another shiver to run down his spine. Dib spun around, staring down at Zim, before the Irken looked up.

Even through lavender-coloured contacts, the bright deadly red of his natural eye colour shone through. Dib was the only one that could see that clearly. They locked eyes, before Zim gave him an irritated look.

"What do you want, Dib?" he asked, looking more irritated still.

Dib looked away, face flushing as he shook his head. "Nothing Zim, nothing…" Bending, he grabbed his books as the bell rang. Students swept past, carrying Zim away in the flow of people. Dib watched, Zim sending back an almost knowing glance, before disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
